This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will implement a spatial working memory task developed in the contest of single-cell recordings in nonhuman primates, and a sustained visual attention task used to reveal reliable vigilance deficits in schizophrenia patients and their first-degree relatives, to study visual controlled processes in schizophrenia patients, control subjects, and nonhuman primates. Next, we will identify candidates neural signals associated with visual controlled processing through the use of functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) at the Center for Magnetic Resonance Research and magnetoencephalography (MEG) at the VAMC in Minneapolis. From the results of these studies, we will design a task that allows for cleear delineation of neural mechanisms underlying visual controlled processing humans and nonhuman primates, and apply the task in future studies of schizophrenia.